


Mistletoe And Wine

by Aramirandme81



Series: A Johnsons Christmas Calendar 2013 [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration on 'Mistletoe' from My 'One Word' series<br/>Mistletoe: Every time Mikes hints at Anders having forced Val, Anders think about telling him how his dear sweet former wife nearly mauled Anders under the mistletoe more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe And Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).



> For Elenhin, who’s wonderful yet honest feedback makes me want to do fic. And who’s caring nature and gloriously quirky personality makes me smile and gives me a boost when all I feel like doing is sighing or crying. *Huuuug* Thank you.
> 
> The story is Not a happy one, but I hope you will enjoy it none the less.

****

 

Mike and Val had married in June much to Ty and Axl’s delight and Anders regret. 

Oh he’s thrilled that Mike can smile again, and that Ty and Axl both seem happy with their new home and house mate and ‘mother figure’. 

Anders? He never did like Val even before the whole Coma-Rob thing, and Val makes it perfectly clear, with her actions not her words, that while she is happy to dote on Ty and smother Axl in so much motherly affection and cooing it nearly makes Anders sick, she has no intention of extending any of that affection to Anders. Which Anders is fine with because he’s never received much of that from his own parents, so he’s happy not to be subjected to it by someone he can’t help but fell is slightly off in some way. 

And as for Mike and Val’s marriage? He isn’t for a moment fooled into believing that it’s true love. Not on Mikes part and most definitely not on Val’s. It’s guilt, longing, transferred feelings and twisted dreams that keeps them together and Anders isn’t going to pretend like he’s fooled by it for even a second.

What happens one evening in late November just confirms his suspicions.

 

Mike and Val are attending an early Christmas lunch with some friends not expected to be home until late at best.

So Axl have declared that they should decorate for Christmas since it’s nearly December. Neither Anders nor Ty see any reason to refuse him so they do so. 

Anders is hanging the mistletoe in the archway between the living room and the kitchen while the younger brothers are sorting through the boxes of decorations in the garage when he hears a car door slam and Val enters a few moments later. 

She’s somewhat unsteady on her feet and obviously not sober. 

Anders sighs, Ty and Axl does not need to see this. It’s too reminiscent of what dad would do.

“Do you need any help?” Anders ask climbing down the ladder, hoping the answer will be no and that she will simply go to bed without bothering the others.

Val turns her head at his words seemingly only now realizing he’s there and Anders could curse himself for bringing attention to himself. 

“Do I need help? What could you help me with?” She slurs slightly and smiles as she runs her eyes up and down his frame. The smile widening as she spots the mistletoe.

“Hmmm maybe you can help me.” She moves closer until she’s standing right in front of him, close enough that he can smell the scent of her perfume and the alcohol on her breath. It’s not at all pleasant Anders decides and tries to move away, but he’s caught between Val and the ladder.

“You are pretty enough I guess.” She mumbles as she reaches out and clumsily caresses his cheek. “It’s tradition after all, and we wouldn’t want to break tradition.” She says and Anders realizes what she’s about to do seconds too late to duck or turn away.

Val’s lips crashes into his own, her hands holding his head in place as she slips her tongue between the lips he had parted slightly in surprise.

Anders is frozen in shook and it’s only when Val’s hands begin to wander that he wakes and begin to struggle.

“No, Val you are drunk let me go.” He says as he manages to wrench his head to the side, losing a few hairs to the hand she had fisted in his hair.

Val blinks a few times before taking a step back, Anders seizes his chance and bolts for the garage. He needs to keep the others away from Val while she is drunk, if she can do that to someone she doesn’t even like he shudders to think what she could do to Ty.

He makes up a sorting game to keep the others in the garage until he’s brave enough to venture into the house again and make sure Val have gone to bed. She hasn’t. She’s asleep on the couch, so Anders persuades the others that they should postpone the rest of the decorating until the next day and sweeten the deal by offering to let Axl sleep in their room for the night which Axl gladly accepts. 

And if Anders uses Axl’s presence as a shield, because Anders knows Val would never touch Axl, no one needs to know. 

 

The next day Val is fidgety but everyone else just thinks it’s the hangover which Mike teases her gently about until she snaps at him. Val and Anders only share one glance but everything is clearly said.

‘Don’t tell.’ 

‘Don’t ever touch my younger brothers and I won’t.’ 

She doesn’t touch them beyond what a mother would, and she doesn’t touch Anders at all.

 

At least not until the next year where she is nowhere near as drunk but much more handsy now that Anders is ‘legal’.

It seems to almost become a think for Val.

Catching him under mistletoes and feeling him up, under the guise of innocence. The others laugh when he starts avoiding the little plant like it carried plague, but Val’s eyes follow him more and more, not only at Christmas but the whole year through, their pale gaze holding a primitive hunger that makes Anders afraid without really understanding why.

 

Anders is seventeen when it reaches a new level. 

This time they are alone in the house and Anders himself is three sheets to the wind, it’s frankly amazing that his member is anything but floppy, but its standing as proud as his age and rampaging hormones dictate, which means that by the time one of them comes even remotely to their senses Val already has one hand down his pants and they are sucking each other’s faces. 

“What the hell are we doing?” Anders asks the feeling of wrong and being guilty swimming in his mind but somehow he can’t seem to move his hands from where they are, one caressing her back the other cupping one of her breasts.

Val pants and shakes her head as if to clear it.

“I.. I don’t know.” She says but she doesn’t sound confused nor seem to feel anywhere near as guilty as Anders does, because she starts caressing his member again almost as soon as she’s said it.

“You, ahhh, you don’t even like me?!” Anders pants confused as he too picks up his caressing and stroking.

Val doesn’t answer him verbally, she just moves one of his hands under her lose skirt to her sex and picks up the pace of her hand. 

“We, we should stop.” Anders manages to get out.

Val only grinds against him harder and uses every trick she knows to get him to forget what his consciousness is trying to tell him.

Turns out Val knows quite a few tricks.

 

Afterwards when Val leaves him lying on the floor Anders stumbles up and into the bathroom where he throw up everything but his lungs then turns on the shower and scrubs at his skin until the water has long turned cold and runs pink with his blood. He only comes out when Val bangs on the door asking him to hurry up, and then it’s only to wrap a towel around himself climb into his bed where he stays for two days until Ty’s worry make Mike realize that Anders is genuinely ill and call for a doctor to make a house call that leads to Anders being admitted to the hospital for a week with a severe fever that makes him delirious, taxes all his strength and manifests in a strange rash the doctors can’t explain.

He comes home the day before Christmas, his fever almost gone but the rash is still visible. 

It only really begins to fade the day after Christmas when Mike throws out the mistletoe.

 

Once Anders is well again they don’t think much of it, well the others don’t Anders just tries his hardest to forget, its only when December comes around next year and his breathing become nearly asthmatic and the rash reapers almost the exact minute Ty hangs the mistletoe that they conclude that he’s somehow become almost violently allergic to the small plant and forgo hanging it. 

Anders breathes a sigh of relief thinking that will be the end of it.

 

Then he turns twenty and it’s like someone else is in control.

And on his twenty first birthday where he learns that yes someone else Was taking control he ends up actually sleeping with Val at a time and place where Mike is almost sure to walk in on them.

 

Anders hadn’t wanted to, but he’s slowly come to term with the fact that it had been Bragi not only asserting his presence but also the gods way of making sure Anders was forever free of Val clutches and warning Mike of the poor choice he had made when choosing Val. Anders might wish he’d chosen another way of doing so, but he can’t deny it had been partly effective. It had been years before Anders had to face her again.

But still, even here years after, and heck even after Mike and Val have split up Mike will still drag that old story up from time to time. 

And every time Mikes hints at Anders having forced Val, Anders think about telling him how his dear sweet former wife nearly mauled Anders under the mistletoe more than once.

But he never does. 

Never mind that all Bragi did was basically say: ‘Hey, you wanna’?’ So coercing or forcing is very much the wrong words, Anders knows there is a slim chance at best that Mike would even believe him. 

So why bother trying? Let Mike believe Val left him for her first love instead of the fact that she was a fickle two-timing bitch, who properly only left because Rob was more exciting and got her pregnant. 

Mike already hates him for so many reasons, what is one more?


End file.
